Colby Doesn't Like Water
by DrHoneyChuckles
Summary: Why did geeks have to get so obsessed with their video games?    A little one-shot on Colby's thoughts in the episode Primacy when he gets hit with the wall of water.


'_It's just a pile of rocks.' _Colby sighed as he looked at the formation. He heard Charlie and Amita babbling about that stupid Primacy game and ignored them somewhat. He glanced around to try and see what the importance of this spot would be from a tactical advantage. He suddenly got a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was about to happen.

That's when the dam's alarm started sounding.

On instinct Colby turned to see where Charlie and Amita were. If something happened to them Don would have his head on a silver platter. Charlie was down on the ground beside the ladder and Amita was still on the ladder about half way down. Colby yelled at them to get moving. He ran over and grasped the ladder as Charlie made his way up. He heard the tremendous roaring of the water. He saw Charlie reach his hand down to help him. Before he could react the giant wave of water hit him with a force that knocked the air out of his lungs.

_SLAM._

He felt himself hit the hard cement wall and then he just felt himself twirling around in confusion. He forced himself not to panic and to just try and find the surface. This was a very hard thing to accomplish. His equilibrium was done for as the rough water spun him in every direction possible.

All kinds of things were running through Colby's mind at the moment. One was his friends. Another was how much he used to love the water. _Used to_ being the key words. He was not liking it very much at the moment as he was being banged around.

Don, Megan, David, Liz, Charlie, Amita, and even Alan and Larry. They had all become his close friends and even family. Especially so with the Eppes'. Alan treated him like a son and Colby appreciated it even if he didn't voice it. Don, even though he was his boss, was like a brother to him. They would both risk their life for the other. And Charlie, well… he was the braniac brother he never had. Larry was an interesting guy. He was always ready to offer advice that never made sense to him. And he was dating Megan. Even now he couldn't believe that Megan had never told him. Megan. Colby relished the name in his mind. He knew she was the one person that he could always turn to no matter what happened. The whole Chinese spy thing had proved that. And that brought his mind to David.

David and him were just now getting back into the old groove of things. It had taken him so long to finally trust him again. Before the spy incident David would have taken a bullet for Colby and he would have done the same thing. He still would. But he wasn't sure if David would again at first. Colby understood some though. He had lied to him for two years. He had almost blown his cover a couple times when he thought about telling David. He had wanted to so badly. It hurt him every time he lied to cover himself and his friend bought it. David could tell when anything was wrong with him. Why didn't he pick up on the whole spy thing? He had almost spilled to Don too. Don had been more forgiving about the whole thing though. The thought of drowning entered his mind as his lungs screamed for oxygen. Drowning would be quick, relatively painless. He'd even heard that it was just like falling asleep. Of course he knew they were lying. Memories of the freighter flashed into his mind. Maybe he should just end it now, make the nightmares stop.

But Colby Granger was dead set on living. He had just gained back the trust of his friends and he wasn't going to lose it now.

Colby broke free to the surface of the water and eagerly gasped in a breath of fresh air. He heard Charlie yelling his name. He was sucked under again in a heartbeat. His whole body ached even through the adrenaline that was pouring through his system.

He felt himself scrape across the bottom. Using his long years of surfing experience he pushed off the bottom to try and make it to the top. He felt himself break the surface of the water and reach out for something to hold on to. He felt something and held on for dear life. He pulled himself up above the water and started sucking in air greedily. The water still tore at his legs wanting him to let go and join its harsh mass again. He could feel his grip slipping.

"COLBY!" Charlie yelled.

Colby looked up and saw Charlie's face above him on a bridge that his lifeline was attached too. Relief washed over him.

"Colby, grab my hand!" Charlie yelled as he leaned precariously over the edge.

Colby's arms felt like jell-o. With much effort he let go with his left hand and reached up. He grasped Charlie's hand for a few seconds and felt like escape was near. But his hand slipped and he almost fell in again.

"C'mon, Colby!" Charlie yelled forcibly and extended his hand down.

Colby could hear Amita fretting, but couldn't see her. He hoped she was holding on to Charlie. He took a deep breath and reached up again with his left hand. Charlie held it firmly. Colby reached up and grabbed the bridge with his right hand as Charlie started pulling.

In a few seconds Colby lay gasping on the bridge. His body ached all over.

"Colby, are you okay?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Colby could hear Charlie's hard breathing. " 'm fine." He spluttered out.

Charlie started rambling on about calling Don and that an ambulance was on the way. Exhaustion swept over Colby and he passed out before he could hear all that Charlie had to say. There was only one thing on his mind as he let unconsciousness take him.

He was finally safe.


End file.
